Green Blood
by Brother Cadfael
Summary: this is one of my first smallville stories. I just started watching it. It's kinda confusing but i still likie it. Be nice!


**Chapter 1**

Peter Parker steppped into the barn. It was brisk out side so the barn was brisk too. The cows would be cold. Poor cows. He began to shuvel hay when a huge glowing green spidar alien appeared. Weird. He had a suddenly urge to touch it. He let it crawl on his hand. It bite him. Ouch!! It hurt!! Suddenly his blood turned green and glowly.

**Chapter 2**

Peter ran into his room and locked this doors. He wondered for the secondd time what happened to his parents. They died when he was little he was told. But he always wondered the details. His grand parents never told him. It was sad he thought. His hand hurt. And his blood was green. He thought about telling his grandparents but then thought maybe not. They might 'freak out'.

**Chapter 3**

Peter desided he had beeter go back and finish his choorse. So he went to open the door and puuled of the door handle. He was holding the doorr handel. Why? He was not strong at alll. At school he he got beet up a lot. It hurt. Eheu! (anyone take latin?) Peter, come eat! Grandma yeels. Okay! He yells back. He went to open the door again and it was still in his hands. How would he get out?

**Chapter 4**

Crash. Grandma lookes up at the sealing. What could that boy be doing? She hoped it wasn't anything wrong. He acts weird lately. Suddenly a sneeker crashed through the sealing, dumps plaster all over her head. She's allergic to plaster and went into cardiac arrest. AH! she cries and fell down. The rest of Peter falls from the sealing on top of her. Oh no he thinks. She's dying. GRANDMA!

**Chapter 5**

paw-Paw Chuck! Peter shutted. Help its grandma! I'll call 0911. he yelled. ok! the emc came and took grandma away. why did u fall threw the sealing pepetr? Paw-paw Chuck asks. Somethings wack w/ me! peter said. I'm strong! paw-paw says heavy. that too. peter said. maybe you should get cheked out. paw-paw says back. ok peter sayed.

**Chapter 6**

Grandma was in the er. Peter was at the doctor. You have green blood, the doctor said. Why do you have green blood? Peter says I was bit. By what? A green spider. It hurt. A lot. Indeed? yes. Paw-paw didn't like blood and didn't like green. He passed out. He'll be okay7, the doctor said. Okay. says peter. What do I( do now? I don't know. What do you think I am, a typrwriter?

**Chapter 7**

Peter woke up. He had been sleeping. In the hospital beds for it was warm. Paw-paw woke up. Shes' dead. he said. whoe's dead? Grandma. Oh. Peter was sad. Paw-paw was too, also. he was crying. Peter cried. But then stopped. He was strong. Heavey. That too. It was weird. What would he do now?

A/N: Bahahaha. A clifhangger. Soory, we can't resisst.

**Chapter 8**

Peter Parker went ot school. Grandma was dead. She was dead two weeks ago. He got beat up at school to day. It hurt. But today he fights back. They got hurt, also. He had sup;er strength, everyone was creaped out. It didn't bother him. He was used to creaped people out. Then he graduated. A bunch of guys stuck him in his locker. he broke out. Now he was out of hischool. What would he do now?

**Chapter 9**

Paw-paw Chuc, I'm getting a job at the city. Peter declares. Paw-paw is sad. Okay, buy. Not really. Now I can drink and smoke all I want. I could take the car, thinks Peter. Or I could take a bus. Take it where? Maybe I can use my super powers to get there. I don't know. What do I do now?

**Chapter 10 **

Peter got a job as an undercover journalist at a little theater. He saw an actrees there. She was a babe, a hot chick. Her name was Minny Jo. She had rownish redish blondish hair. It was hot. Will you go out with me, peter aks. no, you are a loser you don't have a car. Peter sat and cried. Would he ever find a girlfriend?

**Chapter 11**

Peter got fired from his job cause he broke the camra but he didn't meen too but his boss was mad at him and his was strong so he got another job as a personal trainer at a Y but then he hurt his trainy and got fired again and he was really dipressed so started fighting crime.

**Chapter 12**

Peter got the hot gurl to sow him a uniform. It was all read and sparkley. he had wanted to make it green but she did red. peter liked the gurl and wanted 2 now heer. what ur nam? he asked 1 day. minny jo she repleed. cool peter said. lets eat he asks. ok.

**Chapter 13**

What do you eat he asks. Veggatibles, she ansers. Ima vegatablearian. Oh great, thinks peter, a vegatablearian. he don't like those. He realy likes meet. Lets eat Cfood, he sujests. Lets not, she said but went anyway. She ordered blofish. It was poisoned. She dies. Peter cried. What should he do now?

**Chapter 14**

You killd her, peter says. I did not, seefood manager said. You will die. Peter pounches the manager. Girls scream guys yell. Petere runs away. He runs fast. He has super legs. Oh no, he thinks now everyone will hates me all I want to do is help. Stupid people.

**Chapter 15**

Everyone hears about peter. They call him superSpiderman, he hates it. He wanted greenbloodman, people are stupid. They hate him, he killed a manger. Peter hides in attic of little theatre. He remembers Minni Jo. He has tears. Why? Why? WHY?!

**Chapter 16**

Peter bukles down. No killing Manager. Saves other people. People still stupid. Lets 'em die. Befriends a murderer. Rex R. Ruther. Both are sad. Both are common. They work together. Rex does killing. Peter does saving. Everyone likes Peter. They're still stupid.

**Chapter 17**

Rex has a good idea, but peter thinks it is stupid, everything is stupid. Rex tells him the idea. It is good. Peter is surprised. Rex is stupid. He does not get good ideas. Peter's one who does ideas. Burn little theatre, rex says. Why? Aksed Peter. I dunno. Oh sure, thinks Peter, let memries of Mini jo just float up in smoke. You're stupid, says Rex. She's dead. Get over it. Poor poor Peter.

**Chapter 18**

Rex burn little theatre.Peter helpt him. He got drunk first. He'd never had cheerwine before. It was good. He had 2 much. After burning, he was sad. And sick. He dicided to go home. he used super powers he swung on telephone wires (hey, that rhyms). He fell throught the roof. On top of Pawpaw chuck. Who was drinking and smoking. Paw chuck was angry. And embarressed. He said peter, go to your room. Poor poor Peter.

**Chapter 19**

Rex found peter in his room. Crying. What 's wrong, he askes. Paw paw chuck hates me. Sayd Peter. So what, says Rex, so does everybody else. Accept you, asks peter, do you hate me. Of course. Said rex. Oh man, I feel sick. What do you want? The police know I burnt the theatre. You have to save me. Why? Because.

A/N: Ooooohhhhh, another cliffhanger. HAHahaHAAAA!.

**Chapter 20**

All right, sihs Peter. Paw Paw Chuck can take care of you. You can use my room. What will you do? Rex asks. Dunno. Guess go back to the city. Where all people hate me. Why? Dunno. Maybe I'll meat another gurl. Peter smiles. Rex doesn't. He makes a face. Peter digs a tunnel under ground and goes back to the city. He digs really fast and gets dirty. Rex drinks and smokes with Paw Paw chuck. They become freinds.

**Chapter 21**

Brick bracken brock! Where'd that come from? Peter wanders. He only speaks English and even that not very good. Clickety clack, don't talk back. Peter's really weirded out. He goes to a phyciestrist. She's very pretty. I kneed help. What kind? Profetional theropy. Oh, well, what's your problem? I don't have a problem. We call that denial, she said. It's not good, dinail. Oh, says Peter. Well, I speek weirdly. Like virsion vicken. They phykietrist wonders, What does it mean?

**Chapter 22**

Peter wan'ts to know spychietrist but is afraid cause of Minni jo. I like you. He says. Too bad, she replyes. I have a boy friend. Who? Rex Ruther. He's my friend. Oh. We could make a threesome some night. The psychietrist does not think so. Youra nerd, she tells Peter. Thank you. What's your name? Jenny May. What is it with girls with two names? Peter is confused and scared.

**Chapter 23**

Peter visits Jenny May a lot. He falls for her. Even more than Minni Jo. He don't think clearly. Jeenny May ignores him but takes his money. She still likes Rex Ruther. Who comes back to date her. Peter gets jelous. He starts to go crazy. Must... have... Jenny... May... He begins to dehydrate. And drink a lot of cheerwine. He gets drunk again. He does not remember that cheerwine makes him do evil things.

**Chapter 24**

One night Peter follows rEx and Jenny May on a date. They see him but ignore him. They go to a seefood restrant. Peter sneaked in and poisoned a blowfish. But someone else ate it and died. HE was mad. He hid under there table and hit Rex on the knee. Rex was confused and painful. He thought Jenny may hit him. He dumps her. Peter pops up. But Jenny is sad and runs away. Peter follows.

**Chapter 25**

Jenny May is attacked. By bad guys. They want to kiss her. She does not want to kiss them. They have no teeth. And bad breath like Clark Gable. Plus their durty. She cried for herlp but it was dark and cold, no one everyone was inside by their fires. Keeping warm. Rex sees them and tries to help her. They fight. He gets knocked out. Peter sees them and tries to help her. They fight. He is strong. And heavey. But there are so many. Will he win?

**Chapter 26**

BAM! BIP! CRASH! ZAP! BLAM! CLIP! SLOOSH! OUCH! OOFF! YOWL! BANG! BOOM! GACK! TRIP! FALL! YIKES! BIFF! BOFF! OOCHY! CRACK! "MY ACHING CABEZA!" BOING! SNAP! SIZZLE POP! SPLAT! "MAMMA MIA!" SPLUTTER! HOWL! YIP! GASP! SLAM! BASH! DANG! "RUN AWAY!" Sigh says Peter. That was mentally draining.

**Chapter 27**

My hero Jenny May cries. She huggs Peter. She kisses him. But stops. He has bad breath too. And no teeth. He took a lot of Paw Paw chuck's smokes. He's addicted. Not even Jenny May can help him. She sends him to more profestion theropy. But nothing can help poor Peter.

**Chapter 28**

Three years later

Peter got worse and worse. He got canser. Mouth and lung and throat and nose. From smoking and drinking. He could not save people and he was sad. All he could do was lie in hospital beds all day, cause they was warm. And eat nasty hospital food. Nobody visited him. Poor porr Peter.

**Chapter 29**

Peter dies of cancer at tender age of 22 or 23, eighter one, they both fit. Rex and Jenny May git married, then divorce, then marry again. Paw Paw Chuck lived to a ripe age of 101 then has a dream that Grandma comes to life and dies of a fit. The city goes to pieces.

The End


End file.
